


後竹取物語

by MrSkull



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Koumyou Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku





	後竹取物語

這是傳説中的故事。

在那個自給自足的時代，人們都用勞動的成果交換著生活需要的物品。當時，貨幣只是作爲交換的標準而存在，卻沒有任何可以提升價值的用途。

統領一個地方的國王在當時是不存在的，只有被大家推崇為領導的有賢之氏。而在這片土地，便是名為光明和烏哭的兩位。他們平日也會與別人一樣勞動來取得糧食，然後每到一段時間，他們便會召開集會，教會人們如何思考和感受人生的真諦。

那或許，就是現今宗教的前身。

光明是一位接近不惑之年的男子，他總是帶有笑意的臉經常會笑著將迷途的人們的内心引向正確的一方，他不懈地努力著讓他人相信並堅持正義的思想，用溫柔去包容體諒一時的錯誤。光明其實不是他的名字，他的名字在他來到這片土地的時候便隨著他的過去一般被時間所湮滅。然而他就如太陽一般照耀著這片土地上每一顆赤誠的心，所以人們便賦予他如日光一般光榮的稱呼。

烏哭總是會在背後取笑那些崇拜光明的人。因爲他總能看到這個榮耀的人的背後，那些迷糊和隨意，並不是人們心目中神的代表一般的無咎。

「如果他們也看到你這一面，不知道會有什麼感想。」背向點燃香煙的光明，烏哭輕輕笑著説。在他懶洋洋的手抵達之前，光明搶先拿起了桌面那瓶甘美的露酒，順著咽喉灌下去。

「聖人之所以被稱爲聖人，不是因爲他們不犯任何錯誤不食人間煙火，而是他們能夠在人間的生活中體味大自然最樸實的真理。」

「所以你抽煙喝酒也是爲了體味人間真理而去做的？」烏哭把手轉移到一邊，拿起放置的香煙也點燃起來。

「今晚月光真漂亮，陪我散散步吧。」

光明邀請的對象，是比他小兩輪的同伴。那個矛盾的人。覺得生存無聊卻依舊生活，不去相信真理然而佈道。或許正是因爲他太年輕又太聰明，縱使虛情假意也會讓人接受，卻也因爲虛情假意而讓自己越發無聊，離他要追求的真實越來越遠。

「蟲都是向光的呐。」

烏哭是個徹徹底底的利己主義者。在他的生命裏，沒有一件東西是爲了別人而做的。光明不知道爲何烏哭總會答應自己的要求，但是他覺得或許烏哭能在自己身上尋找到一些生命的痕跡，一些生存的理由。

烏哭總是説自己是個利己主義者。但是光明總能看到他對自己狠心的虐待。爲了證實世間的弊端，他能夠犧牲與破壞，只為證實，突顯世間的?暗。卻在不知不覺中，被一口一口吞噬掉，理想與信仰，希望與未來。

「別説這種掃興的話，出來賞月就要專心賞月。」

「包括不停往嘴裏灌那無趣的酒麼？」

「酒是越喝越冷的，你知道麼。它會引發你内心最?暗的一部分，讓你失去理智一般地執著。它會減退你尋求真理的熱情，讓你獨自徘徊在矛盾中。然而微醉的時候，世界是最動人的。酒會讓一切事情變得簡單而直率，做人其實何須什麼心機。能夠適應自然的也只有自然罷了。」

「蟬鳴真吵。」烏哭毫不反駁，僅僅接過光明手中的酒，默默喝起來。

「正是因爲覺得毫無威脅，所以才能夠任意享受自然的甜美吧。」如此説著的光明，微醉的眼光接觸到不遠處發光的物體。那是什麼，好像在呼喚著自己一般。

「你看那邊的是什麼。」光明指向竹林裏，跟烏哭一同走了過去。

「會發光的竹子還是第一次見呢。莫非這是棵吃螢火蟲的植物？」烏哭輕輕碰了一下，竹子一下子崩裂出光芒，錯愕中的烏哭看著光明溫柔地捧出在裏面的一個小小的物體。回神一看，是一個粉嫩的嬰兒。

烏哭看著那個明明年齡已經不小的同伴興高采烈地養起小嬰兒來，還給他取了名字叫三藏。因爲他就像自己第三件寶藏一般，與生命，時間同等重要。那是自然賜予的鮮活的生命，光明覺得他要讓三藏懂得自然，然後回歸自然。三藏是個很聰明的孩子，從很小時候起他就會擺出一副沉思的表情，靜靜地跟在光明的身邊，不時詢問他一些不合年齡的問題。跟光明一樣金色的頭髮，烏哭看著那對像父子一般的身影在院子裏面晃悠，光明伸出手輕輕揉亂三藏的頭髮，那個表情倔強的小孩雖然仍然一張臭臉但是能從紫眸中蕩漾出溫柔。

哼。

每個人都只會追著光芒。卻從來不記得，這個世界正是因爲有能夠吞噬光芒的?黯的存在，才有人注意到光芒的刺眼。

究竟是因爲認知了光明才懂得?暗的混沌，還是知道?暗才發覺光明的清晰。一切的罪惡都能被?暗所吞噬，一切的錯誤都會被光明所穿透。如果世界上僅有一種色。那會是漆?，還是亮白。

三藏不懂，關於生命的意義，光明總是説得含糊不清。他常説，這種事情只能靠自己去體會，不能借鑑別人的意見作爲自己的方向。絕對的真理並不存在于世，只是在適當的情況下適當的結論。在自然而然之下順其自然。這便是真理。真理就是不存在任何真理。無即是有，有就是無。就是因爲本來什麼都沒有，才能夠讓什麼都有起來。也因爲本來什麼都沒有，所以最後也可以什麼都不擁有。就像人的出生與死亡，連給與的一切生命與記憶都奪走，死亡后也就是出生前的狀態。正是因爲出生前無一物，才能讓生命得以創造。也正是因爲死亡后無一物，才能讓塵歸塵土歸土。

他從烏哭和光明身上看到了很多矛盾與和諧。然而他不明白，誰勝誰負。危險中?暗能夠隱藏自己，而光芒會暴露弱點。然而在混沌中，光芒能夠指引路途。世界不會僅有一種顔色，正是有了對比才有了一切的意義。正因爲死後的虛無才讓人珍惜生存的時光，正因爲嘗試過恐懼才祈求安全，正因爲懂得飄泊的艱辛才追求安穩。卻並非只有?與白，人也不能只企求?與白。無法在漆?中看清自己，同時也不能在慘白中看到自己。眼睛只適應一部分光與影的混和，正如生命是錯綜複雜好壞參半。

不是只有甘甜才是組成生命的部分，不是只有美好才是值得記住的回憶，不是只有舒適才是感受生存的鮮活。

清晰提醒著我們正在活著的，是揪心的疼痛，慘痛的過去，無助與艱辛，折磨得讓人緊皺眉頭。卻不因此而放棄，正是因爲有了痛苦才讓人懂得如何去追求幸福。正是因爲有了?暗才讓人期求光明的到來。然而光芒太過，人心中也會產生期待陰暗的心情。就跟在暴曬的空曠下尋求互蔭一樣出於生命的本能。

這正是光明要教給三藏的，看待世界的目光。人表現出來的一面，還有沒有表現出來的内在，才組成一個完整的人。那個迷糊的光明有著一雙清?深沉的眼睛，瞳孔的平靜翻不出波浪。即使被村民崇拜為現世的聖人，也毫無爲此而自豪的漣漪。那個聰明的烏哭卻有一雙寂寞濃灼的明眸，他的無助在連自己都不察覺的時候吞噬了周遭。即使被稱爲離經叛道的人，也繼續著自我滿足的遊戲。

烏哭沒有看清自己對於三藏晦暗的感情出於什麼。他只知道如何去滿足自己，然而稍有一點滿足，内心的空洞便挖得更深。

人們不知道烏哭心中某個撕裂的聲音，在那個雨夜巨大的響聲是什麼。那究竟是無助的怒吼，還是絕望的呻吟。他們只知道，自那天之後，光明和烏哭同時消失，就好像爲了三藏獨自尋覓真理一般，無人給與他一點支撐。正因爲不立文字，才得以讓真理延續下去。

有那麼一個傳説。竹取的孩子，要自己找到回到月球的道路。

那個在竹子中被賦予生命與經歷的孩子，現在正靠著自己的力量舉步為艱地前行。

他靠著自己的力量以及武器去保護自己，他靠著冰冷與暴戾去守護内心的柔軟。

直到他明白光明與黑暗的意義。同時存在的意義。

直到他懂得付出信任和微笑。

回去月亮的路一直在昏暗微明的天色中敞開。當光明與黑暗融合。


End file.
